Death Dies Hard
by KilljoyBaby
Summary: Isabelle had always had trouble keeping friends, but now she's living in a world where it's even harder to keep them and herself from dying. She struggles to fit in when she's found by a group of people but gains a new friendship in a fellow hunter. Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey guys, this is my second fanfic for the walking dead, I didn't really like how the other one was so I thought i'd try something new :) rated M for violence, language and sexual themes. Hope you enjoy and please review :)**

* * *

I gripped my bow, breathing deeply as I stalked the animal up ahead. I gently moved through the woods to get a clear view. I finally got a clear look at it, the deer was large, more than enough for me and the others, I focused, pointing my arrow directly at the head. I heard a noise, coming from the left of the deer and glanced over, "shit." I muttered as I saw the hideous form move closer, causing me to lose the deer. I felt a shiver go down my spine as I studied the figure moving towards me. It was a woman; one of its legs was mangled and broken with the bone protruding out just below the knee. Her face was a gory sight, the flesh was absent from the lower jaw, making me feel sick to my stomach. I pointed the arrow at it, and released the arrow and watched as it pierced the flesh, and buried itself into the skull. I lowered my bow, "I'm sorry for what happened to you," no one should have to suffer through having to change into one of those things. I placed the bow over my shoulder; I turned my back on the decaying body and made my way back to the camp. I looked at the sky, wiping he sweat from my forehead, I used to love watching the sunset, all the beautiful colours in the sky but these days, it's hard to find beauty in anything. All anyone can do is survive, not easy when you've lived a life without killing and then being forced into a world where you have to change or die.

I reached the make-shift fence, made from wire and whistled to the others. We weren't a large group but we found each other a few weeks back, we started out with six people, there were four of us left now. The youngest, Jenna, walked up to me and held the wire out of the way so I could enter the camp. She frowned, "We said that no one goes out alone, and what have done to your arm it's bleeding?" She grabbed it and examined the wound closely. Jenna was studying at college to be a doctor before all this mess happened, she looked so tired from caring for all of us and treating our injuries. She had bags under her eyes and her brown hair was unkempt and greasy.

"I'm fine; I can fix it up myself. You look like you could use a bit of a nap," I told her and started walking towards the largest tent, "how's Mark?"

"Not good, his fever's getting worse and the infection is spreading. If we don't find someone who has the supplies we need he is going to die. We have to make a decision," she squeezed my hand, making me stop and look at her. She was on the verge of crying, she met Mark first. They ended up falling for each other, even though they knew they could die tomorrow, they still had hope that they were going to survive together and have a family.

"Hey, come here," I put an arm around her thin body, "just think of the good times you guys had together. We need to ask him what he wants, and you can't let it get the better of you. We need to be strong, you need to be strong."

She nodded and guided me into the tent where the others were. In the middle was Mark, who Jenna immediately sat next to and started to change his bandages, he looked a state. Sweat pouring down his face, eyes half open and his left forearm absent. He had a run in with one of the undead and cut his own arm off to stop himself from turning. We found him half dead near the camp and we were doing everything we could to keep him alive. I stared at the stump, bleeding slightly with the bone in visible sight, at that moment I felt a slight twinge in my heart. I've only known him a short while but we grew close, even though we argued constantly like siblings. And to have to watch Jenna break down when he does die, it's going to be tough but I'm a survivor and if I have to leave this group then I will.

"About time you showed up," James said, glaring at me, "Where the hell did you fuck off to when you were needed here?" I ignored his question and sat down, taking off my jacket and bow. I grabbed a bottle of water, bandages and some tissue and began work on the cut on the arm. I tied up my red hair with an elastic band, and pushed my fringe to the side. I started to clean the wound, wincing slightly from the stinging pain.

"Izzy… That you?" I heard Mark say my name and looked at him with a smile, his voice sounded strained,"what did you do to your arm?"

"Fell over when I was running, get some rest, you look like shit," I answered as I finished putting the bandage on my arm. I heard him chuckle, then James spoke up again.

"Why are you even still here, you don't care about us," I scowled at him, I hated this guy so much. He thought he was smart, the leader of the group but he just loves making people hate themselves. I made eye contact with him; his cold grey eyes stared into mine. I always wondered if he was some kind of criminal, he always avoided the questions we asked about his past and the way he looked at the girls, like they were beneath him.

"Hey! That's not fair; she's saved us from dying. She's the one that goes out and gets food for us so we don't starve," Jenna exclaimed, standing over James.

"What about Emily and Kat! She didn't save them, said she couldn't save them but I reckon she killed them herself!" he shouted, spitting at me viciously.

I threw my jacket on and picked up my bow, "I'm going for a walk," I mumbled and walked out the tent, not looking at any of them. I could hear them argue about me as I left the camp yet again, on my own again.

* * *

It had been hours since I left, something didn't feel right when the campsite came into view. I reached the fence and froze at the sight in front of me. A figure bending over a familiar body, Jenna's body, she wasn't moving and her eyes were open but lifeless. I took a closure look at the other figure, and collapsed on the floor as I threw up. I recognized from the missing arm that it was Mark, with the one hand he still had he was desperately ripping her insides out and stuffing them into his mouth. I watched in horror as the blood dripped from his mouth, he hadn't realised I was here. "Mark… Why?" I cried, feeling warm tears stain my cheeks; this thing wasn't Mark anymore, just another dead body. He looked at me, responding to what I said, and started crawl towards me. I couldn't move, I stayed in the same position, kneeling on the ground, feeling hopeless. "I'm so sorry Mark… Jenna… I wasn't here." He was almost upon me when and arrow hit him straight in the eye. I stared, as he fell to the ground. I heard voices behind me but I just looking at the body in front of me, I felt sick and dizzy. I tried to move to see who my saviour was but as soon as I did my vision started to fade and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter guys, I forgot to mention that this takes place just after season 2 :) Thanks to those who have Favorited, followed and reviewed ^^ hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Dad! She's waking up," I heard a voice calling out to someone as I regained my consciousness. I was lying on something soft although i could still feel the uneven earth beneath the thin material; I moved my head and saw several people sat around a small fire. The closest person to me looked like a young boy, maybe about twelve or thirteen. He looked like a young version of Mark, causing a twinge in my heart as I thought about him, he was calling his father over who walked up to us as I sat up. My fringe was messy and clung to my face, my shirt was torn in places and blood-stained and my jeans were covered in mud, I must have looked terrible. The man sat down on a log next to me.

"W-where am I?" I asked hesitantly, I wasn't sure if I should trust any of these people so soon. I studied his face, trying to figure out if he was trustworthy or not. He was tall, with dark brown hair like his son. He had kind eyes, and being the first one to talk to me I guessed he had some sort of authority in this group.

"My name's Rick Grimes, this is my son Carl," he nodded towards the boy sitting the other side of me. "do you remember what happened before you past out?"

I thought back to seeing that horrible sight of my friend devouring his lover. I felt my eyes water as I pictured him in my mind, before he was bitten. "Yes… One of your men put down my friend."

Rick frowned, "he wasn't your friend any more, he was going-"

"I know he was going to kill me but does that give you the right to save me? Did it not cross your thought that maybe I couldn't live without him…What did you do with him, and Jenna, the woman he killed?"

"We buried them not too far from here, I am sorry," he said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head, "No, I'm sorry… I didn't know them for long but we were pretty close. Did you see anyone else, a man? He has blonde hair, about your height," I was asking about James. I needed to know why he left and if he let Jenna die on purpose. _I swear to god, if he left knowing this would happen I'll kill the bastard, _I clenched my fists, feeling myself shake as I pictured him in my mind.

"No, we only found you. Listen, if you can pull your own weight you're more than welcome to stay with us, I just have to ask you some questions." He asked me several questions, my name, how many 'walkers' I'd killed, and if I had killed anyone living. Apparently my answers satisfied him enough that he allowed me to stay with the group. _I should get out of here, _I thought to myself. I don't know these people, but they have a kid with them so they can't be too bad. I looked around and noticed something was missing.

"Where's my bow? And my knife?" I asked, I felt vulnerable without them.

"They're with the rest of the supplies we got from your camp-site... You're safe here, the others just wanted to make sure you weren't going to cause anyone any harm when you woke up," He said, reassuringly.

"So where you from?" Carl asked enthusiastically, before I could get a chance to say anything back to Rick. I smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"Not gonna tell you my whole life story to a couple of strangers now," I laughed, the was slight disappointment in his eyes, "I'm only joking kiddo. I'm from New York, came to Atlanta for a bit of an escape really." I looked at Rick, who was smiling at his son, it made me miss my family so much, my mother and sister, "Rick, I just want to thank you... Can you show me where they are?"

* * *

I sat down next to the freshly made graves in front of me, digging the fingers into the earth. "I should have been there, I know you couldn't do it Jenna. You loved him, you could never kill him," I lay on my side, hugging my knees. I felt like a little girl who had lost her parents, I didn't know what to do or how to feel. I let it all out, crying out loud, screaming and punching the ground. I suddenly felt hand on my, "Get off me!" I screamed, thrashing about but I felt strong arms keep me from trying to get away.

"Hey! Calm down girl, not gonna hurt ya," I heard a low, gruff voice in my ear, "You almost broke your hand."

I was shaking from anger and fear, I looked up to see who this person was. I calmed down slightly when I recognized his face from before. His hair was brown and messy, he looked like he'd spent years surviving out in the woods, his clothes were torn in places, he had a few cuts and bruises like me, but I was somehow drawn to his eyes. They were a beautiful blue, I they made me feel more at ease, safer.

"Anyone in there?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I..." I realised the position we were in, his hands gripped onto my shoulders and I had my hands resting on his chest, feeling every breath he took, I could feel his muscles tense. I came to my senses quickly and shuffled away from him, "I'm sorry..."

"S'alright," he said, standing up and holding a hand out, I took it and balanced myself, "it's Isabelle righ'?" I nodded, feeling slight stinging in my hand. I looked down and saw that the knuckles we bloody and cut. I didn't realised I'd been hitting a nearby rock before. He

"So, what's your name?" I asked, awkwardly trying to make conversation.

"Daryl, sorry 'bout your friends," He said, he sounded like he wasn't used to making conversation himself. I looked at him and shrugged, then noticed the crossbow on his back.

"You... You were the one that saved me?" I asked, trying to not say, 'you killed my friend, thanks a lot', I stared at the weapon that killed Mark, or rather killed the thing that used to be him. I didn't know how to feel around him now, I felt like running away from him and this place and start a new life. It should be so easy, but in truth I was terrified of being on my own again.

"Yeah," he nodded, I'm sure he read my mind just then by the look he was giving me, "we should get back to the camp." I looked away from him, and followed after him, taking one last glance at my friends. _Goodbye guys, i'm sure i'll be with you soon, _I felt a lump in my throat as I turned away from them for the final time.


	3. Chapter 3

I dipped my bare feet into the glistening water, feeling an instant soothing feeling, a smile appearing on my face and sighed in satisfaction, "this actually feels so nice."

Maggie laughed, "yeah, thought you would like to clean yourself off a bit," after me and Daryl had gotten back to the group, Maggie brought me to a small river near the camp site. It felt so refreshing, I thought about the long bubble baths I used to have after a long day's work, oh how I missed them so much. Especially having a glass of wine and relaxing, feeling the stress of the real world just drift away. I bent over and started to wash the dried blood and mud off of my arms and face, slightly disgusted in myself that I hadn't even bothered to have a decent wash in a long time, it hardly seemed important when I was trying to survive being eaten by cannibalistic dead people, "So how long have been in Georgia?" I heard her ask. I sat down next to her, drying myself off with a small towel.

"Two years," I answered, "I didn't see any point in sticking around New York after… After losing my family…" I bit lip, I missed my family so much but I was glad they didn't have to live through this nightmare.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," she sounded a bit guilty for making me bring it up. I shrugged it off and told her it was fine, we spent the next half an hour washing clothes and getting to know each other more. She was twenty-two years, three years younger than myself and surprisingly I got along with her really well. I learnt about her living on a farm and how she met Rick and the others, about her falling in love with Glenn, I still didn't understand how people could fall in love these days. I wanted to ask her about I felt like I would just upset her if I did.

"How long has it been since you left the farm?" I asked, as we started to make our way back to the others.

"A couple of months I think, hard to keep track of time in a place like this," she shrugged, "it feels like it's been forever though."

We reached the small clearing where the others were next to a road where they had their way of transport parked, I was still hesitant of being around them all, especially when I had none of my weapons on hand. As Maggie strode over to Glenn, I settled myself on a smooth rock and studied the group from a distance. They seemed able, had people who could defend against hordes of the undead, but they had a child and a pregnant woman which must slow them down. But this was still safer than being on my own, I brought my knees up to my chin and wrapped my thin arms around them. I sighed, disappointed at myself for not looking after my body, I had lost so much weight, focusing on other people's needs before my own. I glanced over the group, noticing that Lori, Rick's wife, was looking at me. I didn't like it, she made me feel unwanted, like she thought I was going to disrupt the peace in the group. I gave her a smile, trying to not make any enemies and looked away from her and nervously began biting my nails.

* * *

The next day was easier, they were friendlier and wanting to get to know more about me. I felt more comfortable now that Rick had given my weapons back to me, I felt like I had been accepted into the group, though they didn't all trust me. I had been lying on my sleeping bag throughout the morning, in a daydream and playing with my knife until I accidentally sliced my thumb open, I held it in front of my eyes inspecting the shallow cut, a bead of blood forming. "Should be more careful with that." I heard a voice say, I lowered my hand and looked behind me and saw Rick.

"Ah I was just messing about," I wiped the blood off onto my jeans, "need me for anything?"

"We'll be heading off soon, we need your help to pack everything," I nodded and put my knife away, "You feeling alright?"

I nodded, "I just... Are you sure you want me to come with you?"

"I don't see why you shouldn't, we need all the help we can get and so far you haven't tried to kill us," He smiled, "come on."

It wasn't long before we were on the road, I felt so relaxed in the car, I leant my head on the window and drifted off to sleep.

_I stood with my back to the wall, with a hand gripped around my neck and a cold blade slowly slicing its way across my stomach, "Now if ya try that again i'll cut your fuckin' hand off," the man shouted, he spat in my face and let me go, leaving the room. I slid down the wall, shivering all over. I lay on my side and curled up in a ball, trying to block out the screams from the other room. I felt a hand grab my arm, and my eyes snapped open. I stared at the grizzly sight in front of me, a girl several years younger than me, her face was too disfigured to make out but I knew her eyes. She was dragging her body along the damp floor, unable to stand as her legs had been almost torn from her body, attached only by a few blood vessels which weren't yet severed. _

"_You didn't save me," she cried, staring at me with a look of distraught, bloody saliva dripping from the corner of her mouth. I stared, mouth wide open as I tried to speak, it was if I had lost my voice, she merely grinned sadistically, her look instantly changing to a look of murder. _

I jolted awake, bolting upright, it took me several seconds to realize that I was back in the car, awake.

"Hey! Isabelle, what's wrong," I looked over to the front passenger seat where Maggie sat, she had a look of worry on her face.

"Nothing... Just a nightmare..."


End file.
